Lorem Ipsum
"Family...real family is about more than blood. A lot more." -Lorem to Jack, The End of Infinity 'Lorem Ipsum '''is one of the characters in the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. She's initially neutral about her place in her "father's" politics, but after meeting Jack, she forms part of most important fights thereafter. History It's unknown when she was created, but Lorem Ipsum was created in a lab of SmartCorp by Jonas Smart himself. Soon after her creation, she was prepared to enter the School of Thought, keeping in secret her connection to Smart. It's said that she had a bright future, and apparently Midknight had been a part of her training. However, she dropped out, the reasons unknown to her teachers, yet clear to Smart, as she continuously disobeyed him, showing signs of developing her own opinions and emotions. For some time, she was placed in Smart's secret prison to try to "correct" her and as punishment for her disobedience. Eventually, she was let go and she went on her way to live her life. She first meets Jack Blank and his friends in a mission in the Real World, where she proved her own strength in battle and curious ability to have everyone talk in gibberish once she's touched them. At the time, she helped some supervillains to steal a cargo from a train that was meant to reach Smart. She encounters Jack again when he's exploring the abandoned secret prison, where she's taken refuge and hiding out from Smart. There, Jack finds out that she's Smart's "daughter," and that the only reason she joined the gang, at the time, was to annoy Smart, as that's her only real incentive in anything. Jack convinces her to help him do it to keep Smart from learning his secrets. When the time comes, she betrays him, leaving Jack unable to talk coherently for an hour and Smart, unfortunately, to learn about Jack's secrets from the Rogue Secreteer, Obscuro. When Smart is about to reveal Jack's secrets in front of all the Imagine Nation, Lorem finally sees through her end of Jack's original deal, assuring him that his secrets are safe with her, once again gaining his trust. After the fight at Mt. Nevertop, Lorem is a part of the group that helps Jack win and save the Mechas along with the world. Between Jack's slight hesitance in confessing his secrets and actually having Smart in a fit, she offers Jack that she can keep her "father" speaking in gibberish for as long as she can, which he, thankfully, declines. After Jack's confession about knowing the spyware virus and his connection with Revile, she's one of the few that doesn't comment on her thoughts about it, though there's no time when the Rüstov knock them out, kidnapping Jack in the process. Soon after Jack's return and Smart starting an anarchy in Hero Square in an attempt to kill Jack, it's Solomon Roka who calls her, Zhi, and Trea to come to Jack's aid. On Zhi's dragons, they fly through Hero Square, Cognito, and Hightown in trying to escape the WarHawks, which they succeed after Jack crashes a car. They make their way to Galaxis to gain help from the Calculans through Prime, but then are attacked by the first wave of the Rüstov's invasion. With Zhi's dragons, she joins the fight against the Rüstov, one in which they all luckily win. Time afterwards when Jack escapes from the Rüstov, leaving an infected Stendeval, Allegra, and Roka behind, Jack makes his way towards Machina to Virtua's Data Center, where Lorem and Trea are. After a moment of thought, Jack, with Lorem's powers, makes a plan which only she can understand at the time. After Jack turns himself in to Smart to save Jazen Knight, she, Virtua, and Jazen travel to Mt. Nevertop and use the SmarterNet along with Roka's Ghost Box to make the floating island pass-through from any attack of the Rüstov. Once Jack's completely infected yet in control of Khalix, she joins the final fight against the parasitic aliens, joining Jack, Zhi, Jazen, Trea, and Skerren to go into the Armageddon, the mothership and where the Magus is. Close to the final fight, she, Trea, and Zhi are badly wounded, staying behind, but are able to see Jack's triumph over the Magus. Lorem is last seen celebrating Jack's heroism in Hero Square. Physical Appearance Lorem Ipsum looks like any other human, described to be agile and fast. Personality Lorem is quite sarcastic, and at the start very bored and uncaring about the situation around her, as she tended to be texting on her phone most of the time and listening to music in the Secret War. Eventually, she gains a bit more of serious tone to her when the final fight with the Rüstov nears, but never stops being straightforward and sarcastic. Relatives Created in a lab, Lorem Ipsum doesn't really have any family, but calls Smart "Daddy," being his creator and the closest thing to a parental figure. Abilities Lorem is very athletic, described to be agile and fast as well a great fighter in combat. She also has the power to touch someone and disable them from talking in any coherent language for as long as she wants. Relationships Friends Jack Blank= Not really enemies, Lorem Ipsum wasn't all that interested in him, even knowing that he was infected. Eventually, because of Jack's own dislike for Smart, both agree to go against him. Despite their initial impressions of each other, Lorem gains Jack's trust and eventually become friends, Lorem standing by Jack's side at the end of the war against the Rüstov. |-|Trea=Not seen fighting together in the second installment of the series, but Lorem and Trea are often found together fighting and defending Jack soon after his return to the Imagine Nation. They're also helping Virtua in her war room in Machina, trying to keep things in order. They're once again seen fighting together in the final fight against the Rüstov. It's assumed that after all they've been through, they are friends. Allies Allegra= Because of the possible chance of romantic feelings between Jack and Allegra, she and Lorem weren't exactly friends at the start. However, they do fight together for the better of both Empire City and Jack, a possible chance of becoming friends. |-|Skerren= Not exactly at terms from the start after his first Real World mission, Skerren doesn't show many opinions about Lorem and neither does she of him. They only fight alongside against the invading parasites once Jack's completely infected. They're last seen celebrating Jack's victory of the Rüstov at the end of the End of Infinity. |-|Zhi=Like Trea, Lorem and Zhi are constantly mostly seen fighting alongside each other for the better of Empire City and Jack. The only time there seems to be an disagreement was when Jack secretly allied himself to her to stop Obscuro from selling his secrets to Smart. Enemies Jonas Smart= The closest thing to a father, Smart is the man that created Lorem Ipsum with the idea of having supersoldiers for his Peacemakers rather than to have to hire them. According to Smart, she became a liability as she continued to disobey them and eventually locked her up in his secret prison for some time. They dislike each other, and all Lorem Ipsum likes is to drive him mad for this reason. Trivia * It's assumed that Midknight might've been a teacher in the School of Thought, as that's how he knew of Lorem Ipsum when first introduced. * Lorem is the only character to mention in a straightforward fashion Jack's emotions for Allegra, calling her his girlfriend. * Not really gibberish, Lorem's powers makes a person speak in Latin. * Her name derives from the words used for font demonstration, and in reality, has no real meaning, the same way everyone thinks that the language she makes others speak is gibberish. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-humans Category:Sentients